


Weightless

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:56:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [banshee_tao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_tao/gifts).



When Matthew had first tried to convince him into this he had said no, that he was too heavy and old for this. Matthew had decided to show him he was neither. 

He had backed Will up into a wall and after keeping him pinned while he stripped him down Will had figured it couldn’t be as bad as he imagined. Matthew taking charge normally made him give in, Will wanted to let his guard down, let someone else take control for once. 

When Matthew entered him Will found he was less worried about being dropped, as he Matthew kept him perfectly lifted between him and the wall. Will quickly found that he loved the angle, having one of his legs over Matthew’s arms and Will’s other leg around his hip. 

“Oh god.”

Will gasped as Matthew let him slide down a little further on his length and he ached with the familiar feeling of being forced open.

He could see Matthew’s muscles straining as he held him, but is expression didn’t look like he was having trouble. It wasn’t as if Will missed the heat in Matthew’s gaze, the admiration that normally hid below the surface until he was unguarded as he was now.

There was an intensity that he knew meant only good things as Matthew started the slow thrusts inside him, both of them adjusting to the position.

Will couldn’t do more than hold on to Matthew and let him take what he wanted, knowing that it is going to feel good. He had never let Matthew have full control like this, to use his body as if he was just a hole to fill.

As he sped up it felt like everything he needed, handing over full control of his body and pleasure to Matthew. 

He let himself get drunk on the feeling, relaxing as he thrust in and tensing as he pulled out so that he clung to his cock. His belly already felt warm, Matthew’s laboured breathing and the wet sounds of Matthew fucking him isolating him in the feeling of them being the only two people in the world. 

“Fuck you are still so tight.”

Will only grunted in response as he was rutted against the wall, his concentration used up on clinging to Matthew. 

He could feel sweat on Matthew where he clung to him, but he still wasn’t shaking from the strain of holding Will. 

It felt natural when he began to say Matthew’s name, to spur him on and encourage him to use his body. He could feel how it worked as Matthew pressed him more into the wall, changing the position slightly. 

Will’s jaw hung open as Matthew filled him again, the new angle putting almost too much pressure again his prostate. 

He could feel the sparks of warmth up his spine as he started to get close, lacking the thought to get embarrassed as he came between them.

Matthew only became more desperate, the last few thrusts bordering on too painful before he felt Matthew’s come fill him. 

Neither of them moved at first, Matthew keeping him pressed to the wall. Both of them breathing heavily as them came down from the moment. 

He let his fingers drag through Matthew’s short hair, feeling it was damp at the back of his neck from sweat. It was only as Matthew pulled out that he appreciated the power in his body, that he could keep Will suspended against the wall. 

“Feeling good?”

Matthew murmured into his ear with a little too much self-satisfaction for Will to answer him right away. Will took a moment to gather himself instead of responding, feeling himself gape at the loss of Matthew. His leg slid down Matthew’s side in jerky movements until his foot connected with the ground and Matthew carefully lowered the other so he didn’t fall. 

“Hmm.”

Will hummed in agreement before adding to it. 

"You always seem to know what I need before I do."

He managed to get out as Matthew’s arms circled him again. 

Matthew may have done all the work, but as he relaxed into his arms Will felt like he was the one that needed a nap.


End file.
